Unmasked
by RedBowhemian
Summary: The sequel to my one-shot piece, 'The Man Behind The Mask'. What happens after The Phantom and Christine escape onto the streets of Paris? All reviews welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter One: Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor any of the characters used in this story. This is a non-profit piece, written purely for fun and entertainment for other Fanfiction readers and writers.

**Author Note: **The sequel to my one-shot piece, _The Man Behind The Mask_, which I wrote some years ago now. What happens after The Phantom and Christine escape onto the streets of Paris?

**Rating:** M (For mature themes)

* * *

**Unmasked**

**Chapter One: Escape**

They ran. Her feet ached against the hard cobbles. His hand was still clutched around hers. The cold night air made her body shake. When he thought that they were at a safe distance, he pulled her into a nearby alley. With his back pressed against the wall, he pulled her towards him and held her, listening intensely for any sound or movement. Complete silence. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I am sorry, my love. The dark streets of Paris are no place for a lady."

He kissed her gently. She peered up at him, forcing a smile out through shivers.

"My god, you look terrified and cold." He said. Removing his cloak, he wrapped it around his new bride and huddled her close to his body for warmth.

"What are we going to do now?" Christine asked quietly.

What could they do? Where would they go? The Phantom had no choice. He had to admit defeat just this once.

"Christine, darling, I must return you. I must return you to the Opera House."

"What? Are you mad?" She clutched him in her grasp, "If they find you, they will arrest you. Or worse...they may even try to kill-"

He silenced her with a kiss, "Don't talk about such things. I said I must return _you_."

She gazed into his eyes, "What? Are you not coming with me?"

"I cannot. Christine, outside the Opera House, I am useless to you. I cannot keep you like a true wife, or give you all the wonderful things I wish to give you. The outside world is cruel. It is a far cry from the world that we have created together."

"But what shall I do when I return? I don't want to leave you."

"Wait for me. I will come back for you when I have secured us financially, and with a home of our own. But now, my darling, I must return you back to the Opera House. _You_ will be safe there."

Christine sobbed into his chest. She had grown attached to this man, and now, after all he had promised, he was about to leave her.

"You said my angel would never abandon me." She said abruptly.

He caressed her face, "I am not abandoning you. I will come back for you! But until I can formulate a plan, I need to know that you will be well taken care of."

* * *

When Christine returned to the Opera Populaire, it was the empty shell of its former self. The many beautiful decorations and expensive furniture were burnt out. The Phantom placed her in her old room, with the beautiful stained-glass window, which had been broken into pieces. A few of her old bed sheets had survived, as had part of the curtains, although they were slightly singed by the flames. The moon shone through the broken glass, illuminating the room.

"They will find you here. They are searching for bodies. You could always...you could-" His words would not come. The idea of leaving his wife was too much to bear. He composed himself and began again, "You could always pretend you passed out with heavy smoke or-"

Christine sat down by the window and stared out on the streets, grimly. She could see people gathering outside to observe the damage that the fire had caused. Bodies were lay out in the streets, covered over with sheets to hide the horror. The Phantom took his place beside her.

"I promise, I will not be gone for long. And I will come back for you, my love." He passionately kissed her, consoling her until atlast, she accepted what had to be done.

"What is your real name?" She asked suddenly.

"My real name?"

"Yes, I would like to know very much."

The Phantom held her hand, "It's Erik."

"Erik," Christine smiled, "You asked me to do things for you, but now I have a request of my own."

"And what would that be, Christine? Name it and it shall be done."

She turned to look out of the window again, and then averted her eyes to the floor,

"I want you to make love to me one more time." She asked quietly.

"As you wish," He smiled. Gently, he lay her down on the old sheets, propping her up for comfort. As he kissed her lips for the last time, he spoke,

"Oh, Christine. I wish it could be like this for eternity."

"It will be, once you return again. Now take me before dawn breaks and they find us here."

Erik did not care if they found him now. He did not care if he died, for he would die a happy man. At his wife's request, he happily obliged by making love to her again and allowing the night's darkness to hide them both away from the real monsters in the shadows.


	2. Chapter Two: Reality

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor any of the characters used in this story. (With the exception of Manfred who is my OC creation) This is a non-profit piece, written purely for fun and entertainment for other Fanfiction readers and writers.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Reality**

'_Any sign of them?'_

'_No, Sir. We have searched the building. There is nobody left.'_

'K_eep looking!'_

Christine opened her eyes to the world. The cold night had been replaced by a beautiful morning. The sun was radiating through the broken stained-glass window. She reached out for Erik, but felt only the soft sheets below her fingertips.

'_Have you checked the auditorium?'_

'_Yes, Sir.'_

'_The kitchens? The props room? The dressing rooms?'_

'_Yes, Sir. Not a trace.'_

She ran her hands over her naked form, remembering all the wonderful sensations her body had been subjected to the previous night. Searching eagerly for her undergarments, she scowered the floor.

'_If only I could have found her in time.'_

'_You cannot be blamed for this, Sir.'_

'_But I am to blame. Oh, Christine. Where are you?'_

She longed for his touch again. And wherever he had vanished to, she hoped he was safe from harm.

'Christine?'

The voice was so familiar, urgent. Yet, at the same time, relieved. She ascended the main staircase of the Opera House. The gentleman came into view from the shadows.

'Christine!'

He rushed towards her, accompanied by police officers and guards.

'Raoul!' She forced out, hoping that he would not detect the disappointment in her voice. He threw his arms around her.

'Christine! My dear! I was so scared. I thought that monster had taken you for good!'

'No, I am fine. He let me go.' She lied.

'Where is he now, Miss?' One of the officers asked her.

'I don't know. He vanished.' She lied again.

'You look a fright!" Raoul interrupted, 'Quickly, we must leave this place. We must go to my estate at once." He turned to the officers, awaiting his orders, "Search the building again. I want him found.'

* * *

He had taken her away. He had taken her away from the place she had loved the most. How would Erik find her now? Where was he? Had he forgotten about her? Raoul's estate was a grand sight to observe. Set in the heart of the woodland, away from the harsh Paris city, surrounded by natural scenery, beautiful views and luxury. But her mind lay elsewhere. She longed to be as far away from the house as she could be. She stared out of the window, content in the huge, red armchair. Raoul sat opposite her.

She had made love to him, but not out of choice. He had not forced himself on her, but it felt like she had no choice. She had resisted for as long as she could, hoping for the return of Erik. She had fought to keep his intentions at bay. She had felt no pleasure from the experience. She had to let him believe what _she_ wanted him to believe.

'Christine? Dear? When the baby is born, what shall we call it?'

She placed her hand over the rounded bump, gently caressing the curve.

'I haven't thought that far ahead. One day at a time.'

'I suppose we'll have to redecorate the nursery. And then there's the issue regarding titles. We may have to bring the wedding forward.'

'Raoul, it will not cause a scandal. There is no need to rush.'

Raoul simply smiled at her. He leaned forward in his chair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Christine forced a smile across her lips, but did not look at him.

'I'm going out of town for a few days. The servants will attend your every need.'

Christine nodded, but remained uninterested. The idea of being alone excited her. Maybe now, she would be free to think about Erik in peace. Suddenly, a knock at the door broke her chain of thought and a male servant entered the room.

'Forgive my intrusion, Sir.'

'Well, any luck? Have you found him?'

'The police have reported various sightings of a man matching his description. But no such man has been attained as of yet.'

Raoul slammed his fist down onto the coffee table, making Christine jump,

'Christ! Where can this man be?!' He shouted angrily.

'Perhaps he has left town, Sir?'

Raoul shook his head, looking over in Christine's direction,

'No, Manfred. I don't believe for a second he would leave in such a hurry.'

Christine looked him in the eye,

'Raoul, please, can you not call off the search?' She pleaded, 'Now that I am here with you, he can do us no more harm.'

'That will be all, Manfred, thank you.' The servant bowed and left the room. Raoul turned his attentions back to Christine,

'I wish it were so simple, my love. But he is still alive and will haunt us to the grave. Besides, there are two lives at stake now. I could not bear the idea of him hurting our unborn child. Perhaps it is best that I stay with you-'

'No!' Christine shouted, before composing herself, 'No, my love, you must go about your business. Remember, he cannot win.'

'Are you sure? I can postpone the trip.'

'I shall be fine.' She forced a smile again.

* * *

She lay upon the bed motionless. Staring past his shoulder and up at the ceiling, she kept repeating to herself. _Soon, he will be finished. Tomorrow, he will be gone_. Raoul continued to grunt into her ear, his raspy breath upon her neck. The motion of his rocking body was making her feel sick to the stomach. She closed her eyes as he sustained his rhythm, thinking about all the passionate moments she had experienced with Erik. The corner of her mouth tinged and turned into a small smile. Raoul turned to gaze upon her, assuming that he was the result of her sudden happiness. He finished his task and removed himself from ontop of her. Christine turned away from him, curling up on her side, as the Viscount poured himself a small glass of brandy.


	3. Chapter 3: In The Garden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor any of the characters used in this story (With the exception of Manfred who is my OC creation). This is a non-profit piece, written purely for fun and entertainment for other Fanfiction readers and writers.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**In The Garden**

Alone in such a grand house, Christine wondered the many corridors. She was content, thinking about Erik. Often, she had thought of returning to the Opera House, praying to see him there. Many questions raised inside her head. _What if he has been caught? What if he has been captured? What if he is dead?_ She tried to wipe the last one from her mind. Clutching her swollen belly, she made her way out into the gardens, inhaling the sweet, cool air. Her bare feet brushed by the fresh grass. Her delicate night dress blew in the soft, quiet wind.

Impulsively, whilst walking amongst the many exotic flowers, her spirit suddenly lifted. She felt a strength rise up in her. Her mouth dropped open slightly and out from her voice came beautiful, harmonious notes. She had not sung since she had fled the Opera House. Strangely, she felt as if Erik was in her mind. He was commanding her to sing for him. It was like she had no control over her actions or emotions. She enjoyed the feeling of being able to let go.

_Sing, my beautiful Angel. My lovely Christine._

'Yes, Erik,' She whispered, 'I will.'

_More, my darling. I need to hear your sweet voice._

Christine increased her volume, her heart beating more rapidly. She began to wonder further into the huge house gardens, throwing all caution to the wind. Behind her, she could hear the faint voices of the servants frantically calling out her name. _Madame! Madame Viscount! _Lights were beginning to glow in all the rooms, as they searched for the pregnant Viscounte. But Christine did not look back. The only voice she could hear was that of Erik's, and it was consuming her slowly.

_Do not turn away from me, my darling. Sing for me. Sing..._

So she continued to walk, rubbing her belly and producing sweet and random melodies from her lips. Her feet became muddier, the bottom hem of her night gown dirty, but she did not care.

'Where are you?' She whispered, 'Reveal yourself to me.'

Rain began to fall. It grew heavier, drenching poor Christine. Some servants had run out into the gardens, carrying lamps and calling out for her. They dragged dogs behind them, the hounds sniffing out her scent, leading them closer and closer to her location. Christine continued to walk. It was as if she had not noticed all the commotion, the barking dogs or the heavily falling rain. She continued to sing. She hugged herself, as if a pair of arms had secured themselves around her, and smiled gently.

'Erik. Oh Erik, I knew you would come back.'

The light of a lamp shone into her face, making her shield her eyes. Dark silhouettes stood before her, but she could not make them out.

'My god, Madame! What are you doing out here alone?' One of the servants called out to her. Then their ranting and fussing began, all manners of dialogue and spoken speech mashed together, as they rushed to attend her,

_Madame, do you know what time it is? You will catch your death! Is there somebody here with you? Fetch some hot water, Bernice. Look at your gown! You may need another. Sophia, fresh night clothes. Think of the child, Madame. By orders, we have been told to take care of you and the child. What if the Viscount had seen you tonight?_

But their speech was fading out. Her world was becoming blurry. Her forehead grew hot. Her cheeks became flushed. From her lips, she managed to utter faintly a single name; _Erik_. And then Christine collapsed at their feet.


	4. Chapter 4: Brief Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor any of the characters used in this story (With the exception of Manfred who is my OC creation). This is a non-profit piece, written purely for fun and entertainment for other Fanfiction readers and writers.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Brief Encounters**

Darkness.

_Awaken, my darling. I have returned you to where your true heart lies._

His voice seemed miles away and muffled. Erik's eyes stared back at her. In an instant, she threw her arms around him, embracing him closely to her.

'Erik! I thought you were never going to return to me!'

She passionately kissed him, never wanting to break contact.

'I am so sorry, my love. I have been away for so long. I have been rejected everywhere. I have had to shake the clutches of the police. But now I am back in your arms. I am at peace again.'

A tear ran down her face.

'Erik, I thought you were never going to return. I was so scared and lonely.'

He calmed her, 'Everything is going to be alright, my love.'

'Did you secure us a home?'

'With the others gone, we can return to my Opera House chambers and reside there.'

'Please, Erik, take me away!'

Erik scanned her luxurious room. He marvelled at the marble fireplace, the soft, velvet sheets that concealed her figure, the satin gowns that were laid out prepared for her. Christine grabbed his arms. Swiftly, she threw off the covers to reveal her condition. She placed Erik's hand gently ontop of her bump,

'Erik,' She said softly, 'I am with child. _Our _child.'

Erik was stunned into silence. He merely stared intensely at the smooth, curved midriff.

'Oh Erik, I have wanted to tell you. I have prayed that you would come back to me.'

Erik moved away from the bed, pacing the room before finally staring out of the window. Christine clutched the sheets close to her chest,

'Erik, are you not pleased?'

'You don't understand, Christine,' He began, rubbing his hand over the damaged side of his face, 'I could never have dreamed in all my life that you would be my wife.'

Small tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat down on the bed beside her again.

'And now, you are with child,' He continued, 'My future is set for fatherhood. We shall have a beautiful child. And I will have the family I have only imagined in my mind.'

Joyfully, he pulled Christine close to him, kissing her passionately. Abruptly, he ended their intimate moment and became thoroughly serious.

'Does Raoul know about this?'

Christine pulled away from him, 'Raoul knows about this. He believes the child to be his.'

These words were like daggers to Erik. Raoul had consummated his relationship with Christine. He had imposed himself upon his lover.

'Please, Erik. It was not like that. I had no choice-'

'He forced himself upon you?'

'No, my darling. There was no pleasure. I have no regard for him. Raoul is a kind and honest man. He has provided for me in your absence. But you must believe me, my love, when I say that my soul belongs to you. And you are the father, Erik. I did not lie with Raoul for weeks after our last night together.'

'I believe you. I just wish I could take you away from all this. But this child changes everything. You must remain here until it is born. Here you will both receive the best care. And if I know this then I will be content for another few months.'

'Erik, you cannot leave me here alone.'

'I cannot be involved. Where is Raoul now?'

'He is away on official business. And will not be back until morning. Please, Erik. My bed is cold and empty.'

She placed his hand onto her tender breasts, which he happily caressed. All at once, Erik wanted to consume her, passionately kissing her lips until both their mouths were sore. They quickly undressed and Erik pressed his naked form against her.

'I have longed for this, Christine.'

'No more talking,' She whispered, 'I need you.'

Being careful not to press on her bump, Erik positioned himself and comfortably slid himself into Christine. A gasp escaped from her lips and her back arched. She had missed the passion, the feeling and his body pressed against her in the dark. Erik's lips quivered as they touched Christine's again, tongues gently dancing together, as he rocked his body back and forth ontop of her. His body began to shake. Christine flipped him over onto his back. She balanced herself, placing her hands on his chest, and began to rock. Her eyes remained shut, her head flung back, her mouth hung open, as she began to moan softly. As they remained in their moments of ecstasy, a knock came from the door. Abruptly, Christine stopped her actions, but did not detach herself from Erik,

'Yes? What is it?' She forced from her throat inbetween slow pants.

'Madame? Why is this door locked? Madame, are you alright in there?'

'Yes, Manfred.' She replied. As she spoke, Erik brought his lips close to one of her nipples, gently teasing her.

'Are you sure, Madame? You sound unwell.'

Christine smiled softly at Erik, 'Oh no, Manfred. I am quite well. You may go to bed now.'

'Well, goodnight, Madame.'

Her pace increased, as Erik held her waist. Her moans were becoming louder, and he began to join her. Her thighs became tenser, as she finished their intimate act, collapsing onto her husband.

Both hot and sweaty from their actions, he held her in the darkness, occasionally feeling the soft bump that lay between them. She was asleep by now, as he brushed a small strand of hair out of her face. His world would be perfect, if it were not for one miniscule problem; Raoul.


End file.
